


Galaxy

by SailoLee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bukkake, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Filming, Fisting, M/M, Polydins, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, Shibari, Suspension, Top Hunk (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailoLee/pseuds/SailoLee
Summary: A night at Galaxy for some of our Paladins.
Relationships: Hunk/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Hunk/Shiro/Lance, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot I had this waiting in my journal ha ha. This came from The Wheel tm.

No matter how many times he came here, walking onto the floor of the club always left Keith momentarily reeling. The lights always too bright, the music way too loud, and everything unbearably crowded. The ground floor was never to his liking, it was only for dancing which Keith did _not_ do. He knew exactly where he was headed so he quickly made his way to the elevator, flashed his access badge to the security guard outside the door and was very swiftly on his way up. He checked his phone while waiting for the doors to open again. Keith had been coming to Galaxy for about three years now, almost since they opened. He knew the owner Pidge personally, so he was granted special privileges others weren’t. One such privilege was access to a private room reserved only for certain badge holders. He knew of only six people with access and he had personal connections to each. But one person in particular had a special link with him.

Said person was already waiting in the room, laying across a breeding bench like it was the world’s comfiest bed. He claimed that they actually were deceptively cushy and if he would just try it himself, he would see. Keith would just have to take his word for since he’d never been strapped into one personally, and probably never would. The other man was completely oblivious to his entrance, long tanned legs waving in the air as he texted rapidly on his phone. He was clad in a pair of blue booty shorts that greatly accentuated the swell of his ass and a simple white tank top, shoes already removed and sitting in the corner unassumingly. His distracted state gave Keith the perfect opportunity to approach him and land a loud, resounding _slap_ to that perfectly round ass. The man yelped and jumped up, turning shocked blue eyes his way, though they quickly turned exasperated. “Keith!” There was a slight whine in his voice as long, toned arms wrapped around Keith’s neck, his own coming around to encase a slender waist. “Hey Lance.”

Lance kept pouting for a minute before he broke out into a mischievous grin and he leaned in to kiss Keith. It started off innocently enough but quickly Lance was deepening it, tilting his head and lifting one of his legs to circle Keith’s hip. Keith allowed it for a minute before pushing him back, both panting for air. “Jesus, you weren’t joking, you’re really amped up today.” Soothing hands ran up and down Lance’s thighs as he talked, a grounding move. It was equal parts meant to calm him but still keep him sensitive for what was come in just a short while. “Let’s get you set up before Hunk and Shiro get here.” Keith threw a cursory glance around the room to see what equipment was available today. “How about the swing?” He asked and Lance readily nodded in agreement.<.p>

Lance stripped himself along the way, folding each piece of clothing meticulously before placing them on a chair and moving to stand before Keith. The swing was a tetruss, a three-pronged pyramid shape with leather cuffs in multiple places. The straps were adjustable, able to off a large variety of positions to place Lance in. Today, Keith knew just what he wanted. He placed Lance’s wrists into the two upper cuffs first, checking their give and position. Next, he did Lance’s left leg, slipping the sling connected to the wrist cuff chain around his thigh and then the foot cuff, repeating with the right leg. “One leg at a time, ready?” Keith looked at Lance for confirmation before adjusting the right leg up and out by his hip, almost like a snap shot of a ballerina in the middle of a pirouette.

After fixing the other leg into place at the same height Keith had Lance pull the chains a few times to adjust according to Lance’s instruction. Finally, they were both comfortable with the settings and Keith stepped back to take in the full view. Lance’s arms were fully extended upward slightly to the side, his legs running at a flat horizontal line, leaving him spread wide open and bared for what was to come. Moving around out of his sight, Keith walked around to Lance’s backside, cupping perfectly shaped lobed in his still gloved hands. “What do you think Lance? Should I leave you just like this? Or should I go ahead and prep you so that Shiro and Hunk can just slide right in when they arrive?” Lance hummed thoughtfully and pushed back as much as the straps allowed. “Open me up.” Lance’s voice was decisive and Keith readily agree, stripping his gloves and gathering one of the many bottles of lube stocked in the room.

Kneeling down Keith glanced up at Lance suspended above him. This position was perfect for Keith to engage in one of favorite pastimes. Gathering some lube in one hand and the other grabbing firmly at Lance’s mostly soft cock, he started low. Licking a stripe up Lance’s sack slowly, tracing the outline of one of his testes with the tip of his tongue as one finger began massaging Lance’s hole. He played with Lance’s balls for a bit, sucking each one his mouth as a single digit slipped into Lance with minimal resistance. He loved the way Lance’s cock looked, just as long and skinny as the rest of him. He moved almost in tandem with his finger, making his way up Lance’s member, listening to his whines and moans. He added a second finger only when he managed to ger the head of Lance’s cock in his mouth. Licking across the slit, Keith took his time here, well-practiced by now at focusing on two things at once. He kept just the head inside, occasionally dipping down no more than an inch as he scissored Lance’s hole open.

Just when Lance started getting antsy Keith simultaneously sank down further on Lance’s cock and pressed a third finger into his hole. Lance gave a little murmur of pain at the stretch, but it was gradually replaced with more pleasured sounds as Keith began blowing him with earnest. Thumb rubbing at his perineum, Keith swallowed Lance down with joy, admiring the way Lance tasted and felt in his mouth. He loved giving Lance blowjobs, especially since Lance was such an enthusiastic partner. Maybe a bit _too_ enthusiastic. Hearing a small pinging noise, Keith immediately moved away entirely, leaving Lance on the verge of orgasm, cock weeping and hole gaping a bit. “Don’t give me that look, Hunk and Shiro are here.” Keith admonished as Lance levelled him with a pouty glare. Snapping on a cock ring to keep Lance hard, Keith went to the door to greet the two arriving men.

First through the door was Hunk, a large man with a gentle face. His size was intimidating but one look in his eyes reveal the sweet nature he held. It would be difficult for many to believe he came here regularly to fuck his best friend senseless. But it was nice, safe way to work out any aggression he had. Lance had introduced him to the scene a few years back. Lance wasn’t his only partner, but he was his most frequent. Though he was quickly warming up to a cute new dominatrix named Shay, the two quickly becoming entangled with their lives outside the club. Lance was still the only one he played rough with to this extent, his budding relationship with Shay not having reached that stage yet. He jovially greeted Keith before whistling at the sight of Lance. He approached the strung up man and landed a sloppy, wet kiss on Lance’s face which earned him a laughing cry of, “Gross Hunk!”

Right behind Hunk came Shiro, Keith’s roommate and coworker. He was large like Hunk but in a different way entirely. Where Hunk was large like a teddy bear you wanted to wrap around and cuddle, Shira was pure muscle. He was rock hard all the wat through, arms and legs thick as tree trunks you’d find in an old forest. His eyes were gentle as well, but they had an underlying glint of steel that Hunk lacked. Shiro had been the one to introduce him to Pidge and led him here to Lance. Like Keith, Shiro was solely a top and it showed. He approached Lance and gripped his chin with his prosthetic arm, holding him still for a mind-numbing kiss before pulling back with a smirk. “Hello Lance.” He drawled but only received a hum, Lance’s eyes beginning to go a bit hazy.

The three began to get ready, removing their own clothing and placing face masks on. The masks had been Pidge’s idea and they had gone out of their way to have them custom made in different colors. They were Venetian in style, rustic leather in the shape of a lion, covering the top half of their face. Apparently, they were some reference to an old cartoon Pidge watched as a kid, Boltorn or something of the sort. Keith’s was red while Hunk had yellow, Shiro black and Lance blue. Allura and Coran also has masks, pink and orange respectively though they weren’t joining them today. Those two were more focused on service top which wouldn’t fit with what they had planned today. Today was going to be brutal and harsh, because it was what Lance needed. Pidge also owned a green mask but never joined any of their sessions. Despite owning a sex club, they identified as asexual and weren’t very interested in the acts themselves. What they _were_ interested in was money and running a lucrative BDSM club with a stiff monthly fee they had discovered paid _very_ handsomely. As well as what they were about to do.

Hunk readied the camera for a ten-minute delay before joining them. Keith place Lance’s mask on for him as they readied themselves for the show. While this room _could_ be for personal use, mainly they used it for filming and streaming to the voyeur rooms downstairs. People could pay an extra fee for access to a personal room to watch the stream only available at Galaxy. It was a pretty popular feature, but Pidge said the most revenue came when all of Voltron were together, or when Lance specifically was featured. The “Blue Paladin” was very popular with Galaxy patrons. Not that Keith could blame them, he was entranced by Lance himself. These shows had the added benefit of tips. Patrons could leave virtual tips or cash tips at the entry counter that they would collect and split. It was nice being able to take some cash home a few times a week.

The red light started flashing, a thirty second warning and they all turned to Lance. None of them were very talkative when it came to the camera besides Lance so they would have to make do with just listening to the talk to Lance directly. They had decided before hand the order they would go in to have this work, so Keith was positioned behind Lance with Shiro and Hunk on either side of Lance’s legs. Hunk would go next then Shiro before the grand finale.

Keith ran his hands across the heated skin of Lance’s thigh, lining himself up/ There would be no foreplay on camera, just straight to the point. Keith and Lance moaned in tandem as he sank in. He set up a quick tempo, using the area with the straps as leverage to pull Lance back into his thrusts. Hunk and Shiro were praising Lance, petting his legs, Hunk’s fingers shoved into Lance’s mouth to give him something to suck on. Entirely too ramped up from earlier, Keith came fairly quick, making sure to flush his hips to Lance, filling him with as much cum as he could. For what they had planned he needed to be as wet and loose as they could make him.

Hunk went next, much like Keith he was hard and fast. His arms were wrapped around Lance’s middle like a reverse bear hug. He lasted longer than Keith, almost to the point where Lance was on the edge of orgasm even with the cock ring, but finished right before tipping him over the edge. Then came Shiro. Keith and Hunk both had perfectly respectable cock sizes but Shiro’s was absolutely _massive_ just like the rest of him. He grabbed Lance by the dip where his thigh met hip and used it to slam Lance back into him. Lance was practically screaming, eyes rolling back, drool running down his chin. He always got this fucked out look on his face when Shiro was this brutal with him.

Shiro lasted longer than hunk but eventually he pulled Lance back one last time, head thrown back in bliss before stepping away. A small puddle of cum was leaking out of Lance onto the floor below him, but he was still wet and fucked open enough for what came next. Keith was covering the entirety of his hand and part of his wrist in lube, eyes shimmering in excitement. They had decided he would be the one to do this since he had the smallest hands and he’s been looking forward to it for weeks now. He stood behind Lance and leaned in to whisper in his hear quietly, “Ready?” Receiving a jerky nod, he started with three fingers immediately, a wet squelching noise filling the room. Keith mouthed at Lance’s shoulder, the other two men watching him fill Lance’s hole hungrily.

When Keith placed a fourth finger in Lance shuddered and craned his neck back, tilting his head searchingly. Keith obliged his silent plea and kissed him, swallowing all the tiny sounds coming from his throat. They stayed like that for a minute, until Keith stilled his hand and pulled back. “Deep breath.” Lance did as told and on the exhale Keith slowly pushed his thumb in as well. He paused to let Lance adjust a bit. “God look at that. What a slutty hole.” Shiro moaned, stroking his building erection once more. Hunk was doing the same, but he had reached over and started stroking Lance in tandem. Once he was sure Lance was ready to continue, he slowly began pulling and pushing, Lance’s hole gripping tightly to his fingers. Keith successfully fit in up to his wrist before pulling out entirely to curl his hand into a fist and start pushing that way. Lance cried out more desperately, but Keith ignored it. He knew the difference between Lance’s ‘Holy shit more’ and ‘I might need my safe word’ and that was definitely of the latter variety. He started pushing in faster, nibbling on Lance’s ear as Hunk and Shiro continued calling him a slut, praising him for having such a gifted hole, playing with his still hard cock.

Once Lance’s cries started becoming overwhelmed sobs, Hunk finally removed the cock ring. Lance almost instantly came explosively, and Keith kept fisting him, milking him for everything he could give. Only after Lance gave a hiss of discomfort did he stop. They weren’t done yet though. They released him from his bonds quickly and gently laid him on the ground where the camera could still see his wrecked hole. Towering above him all three men desperately stroked themselves until they came, raining down on all over Lance’s body. Keith and Shiro collapsed on the floor as Hunk quickly went to turn the camera off before joining. They took a minute to catch their breath and Lance flopped his way over to cuddle with Keith. “You’re covered in jizz asshole.” Keith grumbled but wrapped Lance up in his arms anyway. After their breather Hunk and Shiro got up and started cleaning equipment, leaving cuddle time to Keith. Soon they would head to the adjoined show and finish their aftercare routine for Lance. But for now, he was perfectly content to just hold Lance in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it please! I might do a few other parts with Allura and Coran added. And one with Lotor though that one would be a LOT less fluff and more angst.


End file.
